Central City
Geyser flies just until he hits the edge of the city and enters to gather the grocieries for his family back in the mountains. A large, strange rock flies out of nowhere, with large carvings on it's face that reads "The glory of nature, the wonder of life, six geese bringing the former" Ultimate had decided to come to Central City because he thogutht hat he felt an oddly strange powerlevel coming from here. After leaving Collie in Penguin Village, Ultimate began to remember and reminisce on what had happened to him recently. His first born child had been killed in cold blood, he once again lost to Natch in WMAT, infront of tons of people, and some other things as well. Remembering some of that brought out his rage again, but no whear near as much as it might have had Ultimate not talked and been with Collie. He searched Central City in silence, keeping his powerlevel well hidden to blend with normal people. I know I felt something here before. I should have knownt that peace wouldn't last for that long. Ultimate thought to himself during his serch. In an alleyway, a man approaches Ultimate in a black market type manner. Ultimate was already walking past the alleyway when he figured someone was approching him. He turned to face the man, quickly getting serious from the way this "Child" didn't act like a child "Can I help you?" Ultimate asked. "No" The man says grinning "But I can help you, I know whats happened to you, it must make you quite frustrated with the results, yes?" Ultimate was a tad bit shocked at what the man said, but didn't show it as he only responded "That's none of your business kid. How do you even know who I am?" "You know fairly well who I am, Ultimate Trevauntee. After all, I've been in all of your dreams lately. Are you telling me you draw nothing from your subconscience emmisions?" "I have no idea what you're talking about." Ultimate said, feeling some of his rage slowly beginning to build up as this kid talked to him, feeling the same way Frost did when Ultimate confronted him on Glacier not to long ago. The man snickers, "You seriously do not recall anything about me from your dreams? I am frankly offended you could forget me!" He says concentrating his energy to reveal a red vortex that begins to slowly draw out Dark Tre. "You may be too foolish minded to know, but I know that somewhere in your mind, somebody can understand." Ultimate's eyes widened as he felt his skin beginning to crack, along with his heart rate accelerating as Dark tried to break free. Instantaneously, Ultimate punched the man with all his might then flew high into the air, panting as he began to once again fight with Dark in the back of his mind "You stay.....the hell....away from me." Ultimate managed to say, clenching his head as a dark red aura swirled around Ultimate's blue aura, which was clearly protecting Ultimate from losing it. The man picked himself up, and started flying to Tre again, staring in his eyes with his Signature Skill, Hypnotic Eye, which continues to draw out Dark Tre. "Come on out, master of this vessel, DARK tre, hmhm" Ultimate continued to fight back, still managing to keep Dark at bay, but with the thoughts of his losing streak and the lost of his son, his rage started to consume him. Before Dark was able to overpower Ultimate, the saiyan shouted out to the sky "ZAR!!!!!" Right at that moment, a black and white looking creature crashed right down into the man, causing the crack itself to crack and be brought up against the pressure of the attack. When the man would recover, he'd notice that Ultimate was gone, having fled due to the risk of Dark getting free so soon. The return Ultimate had decided to head back to Central City, flying over the city and looking for the man who had tried to bring out the darkness inside of him. He knew he'd have to keep his distance, but also knew he had to stop whoever it was before he could do any damage to the planet. His mind was on edge, feeling Collie's powerlevel and energy seemingly dim a tad bit (due to her losing health in the battle with Aaron), and only went to full his anger. He hovered above the city, scanning the area. "Where could that carl be?" He thought to himself. As Tre is flying around he hears words being chanted. "Maje-Typa-Dar-Gravi-Do-CHA!" Tre quickly looked around, trying to find where the hell the chanting was coming from "What the he;; is that?!" After the words were spoken, Tre is forcefully pulled down to the ground and can barely move his hand, as if chained to the ground. "What....the...HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" Ultimate would shout as he was forced to the ground, trying to get up but being unable to. The man Tre had met before comes flying down from a rooftop. Dressed in black, wielding a magical Cursed Scepter. "Enjoying my gravity magic? Only the best of Virtex for you!" He says chuckling and spinning his scepter "Of course it must feel like hell for you." "Your name sounds like Vortex" Ultimate said, looking at the man "You also look older, what are you still even doing here?" Ultimate remained calm, slowly beginning to work his way out of the magic by focusing on it with his own magic "What am I still doing here? I was waiting for your little heroic thoughts to kick in and come look for me." Virtex notices Tre trying to get up and says "You're really somethin ya know?" He proceeds to kick Tre hardly in the stomach, causing him pain and forcing him back to the ground. Ultimate fell back to the ground and rolled, once again beginning to slowly get up yet again "Shut.....up...." He couldn't believe he was so predictable. He managed to completely stand up, facing Virtex despite the gravity magic. "You might have been able to get up from gravity magic that can reach you from the sky, but not one that can nail you to a surface from outer space!" He closes his eyes as a purple forms around him, as he speaks, the magic in his scepter increases until it is full. "Maje-Typa-Dar-Gravi-Tri-CHA!" After his scepter completely glows purple, his eyes glow yellow as the gravity Increases from X1,000 to X10,000 for UT, forcing him back to the ground. Ultimate once again felt himself pushed to the ground, but managed to stay on one knee off of sheer willpower "I.....am...not....going....down......" Ultimate continued to try and stand up, and the more he stressed it, the more his dark energy began to pour from his already corrupted energy "Yes, let the darkness feed on you, release it, let it go!" Virtex tries to help dark escape and eventually control him as his right eye turns red and it starts to make dark overpower tre. Ultimate focused and tried to hold dark completely under control, but knew he wouldn't last long. Before Dark could completely overpower Ultimate, his power exploded instantaneously. The huge release of both Negitive and Positive energy echoed through the planet in a kind of shock wave, along with a blinding light that lasted for about 10 seconds. After it was finished, anything within a 15 mile radius would have been destroyed, buildings and a few humans included. All that was left was a bunch of black looking rocks all around, while Ultimate was nowhere to be seen. Virtex thinks to himself "Dark won't come back here, he has no heroics like ultimate, better go find him now" He focuses and says "Maje-Typa-Winda-Trac-Do-ACTI!" As a blue path is revealed that starts to lead Virtex to dark. The only thing the path would lead to were the pieces of "rock" that had formed from the explosion. Slowly, the rocks began to react, trembling on the ground and soon started to come together. Slowly but surely, the began to gather from all places in the destroyed city, building back up in the shape of something. The closer the rocks came to completion, the darker the energy signature became. "Hmmm what's this?" Virtex asks himself is he finds himself unable to cut the rock. Once the rock was near completion, a black lighting like aura circled around the creature. It seemed to be taking human form of ultimate, with a few noticeable differences. Slowly, the beast reached completion, and nothing but pure negitive energy flowed from it, enough to even crack the ground. It was facing Virtex, twitching before yelling into the sky something that couldn't be made out in words "GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" "T-Th-THE FREAKIN HELL IS THIIIIS!" Panicking he launches a barrier spell. ""Maje-Typa-Ligh-Barri-Un-.... The monster refused to give Virtrex a moment. Before he could even completely put up the barrier by chanting the words, the thing sluged him in the face hard, easily braking something in the mans face before clawing stright down his body, easily leaving a deep scar to expose the mans insides. Whatever it was, was clearly attacking to kill, and nothing more. "RAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!! MAJE-TYPA-DAR-LARG-UN-CHA!" Virtex screams as he grows 10X taller until he is the size of dark. "You have no idea......what you just did...." The beast stopped as he saw the man grow in size, clearly hesitant to attack him until he finished. His eyes squinted some, digging his feet into the ground as his body let out a stream of negative energy. still After the battle.... Ultimate had finally been taken over by Virtrex, but had lucky managed not to fall under COMPLETE control. Even though it was for a moment, Ultimate, even in this beastly form, was able to read the mans mind, and put up barriers inside his head to keep Virtrex from reaching anything important in his memory. This, in turn, turned him into a mindless beast, bent only on destruction and nothing more. Even while being under the mans control, Ultimate attacked Virtrex, swinging wildly over and over again attempting to kill. Ultimate looked the exact same as he did when he transformed into the beast, except a little smaller, along with the "rocks" being more skin like. Virtex calms down and reverts back to normal size, as he slightly gimps on his right left, he walks over to Dark. "Egh, you idiot, you barely got out of that." The second Virtex is in reach, Ultimate claws directly at his face, clearly trying to blind him with his still insane speed. Though, after that, he stood on two feet and stared at Virtex, seeming to become more serious and under control over time. Virtex gets hit by the claw and falls straight to the ground. "YOU MORON!!! MAJE-TYPA-DAR-RESTA-DO-CHA!" As he speaks, cuffs of dark magic form around Ultimate's wrists and ankles. As he breathes heavily, Virtex stares into Ultimate's eyes again and says "You are nothing against me, you will do what I say or you will die." as his dark magic continue's to rot, infect, and corrupt ultimate's mind. "Now, you will follow me." Virtex starts flying directly North, and controls Ultimate's cuffs to follow him. 2 Weeks Later It had been 2 weeks since Ultimate's battle with Virtex, and the children who tried to save him and Satan City from his monsterous transformation. Among that time, Ultimate had done nothing besides train, trying his hardest to to forget about all the damage he had caused after being engulfed by rage. By this time, Ultimate had remembered everything that had happened from when he first transformed, to after the children broke him out. It was a dream he couldn't wake up from, knowing that many men, women, and children died. He sat ontop of one of the destroyed buildings, masking his powerlevel as best he could while he tried to rest his worked up body. As ultimate was resting, a familiar face approaches Ultimate, Blakuul. Ultimate, who sensed Blakuul approching, slowly looked up from his resting spot, staring at the boy. "What is it, Blakuul?" He asked in a calm, serious tone. Blakuul could be seen carrying a heavy sack on his back, which caused strain on him, even at his high amount of strength. "I need your help Ultimate. Ever since my father was locked up...I have had nowhere to go. And I had no choice but to come to you, do you know where I could stay?" Ultimate sened the boys energy to see if that was his true intentions. He jumped down from his seat and stood infront of Bakuul, letting out a sigh "You could always stay with me and my family on Planet Ultimate. But first, I want you to tell me everything you know about what your father worked on with My dad, Hiki. Think you could do that?" He asked the boy, putting out his hand in hopes the boy would tell him this important information, as well as not wonder around. "Whatever, I just want this to be behind me." Blakuul says grabbing ultimate's hand. "Belive me. I do too." Ultimate shook Blakuuls hand, before letting go and flying into the air "First, lets go to Yanzibe hights, Then we will head for my planet, where you'll meet my family." Blakuul sighs while flying into the air, "Let's just get this over with." Aiko and Ace Aiko landed in Central city and looked around a bit as she did. "Hmm, quaint, I've never been here before." she said outloud but not very loudly. She was curious about the place and began to walk around, her powerlevel was invisible because of her android-half but she chose to allow it to be sensed by others. Ace would slowly walk through the streets of Central City after leaving Polisas City. He was looking for help to help stop Evola as he was weak as well. Poison flowed through his veins as he coughed up blood. He would then sense a faint powerlevel near, and would began to walk towards it to see who it was. Aiko was unaware of Ace's presence as it was a large city with many differen power levels being "expressed". She looked around but noticed the buildings and architecture were only minorly different from her home in South City where her mother and father lived. Seeing Aiko, Ace would walk up to her with a faint smile on his face. "H-hi", he says with a little pain in his voice. Silver lands near Ace and Aiko. "Hey what happened" Silver asked looking at Ace Aiko turned to see Ace and Silver "Woah, what happened to you?" She asked Ace as she ran up next to the two of them and checked Ace's wounds. "The battle in Polisas...hehe", he says with a faint smile. "I wandered away from there for help". A Sneak Attack Miname would fly over Central City after leaving the Cemetery to pay respects to her late father. "A lot has happened over the past few weeks", she thinks. "I'm just gonna go back to my dorm, take a shower, and hit the books". Suddenly out of nowhere, a creature would appear out of nowhere and deck Miname right in the face as it sends her through a building below. "Ow, what the heck!?", she ask as she gets up rubbing her cheek. "Iz smek thi scant ofu Tatche en hir", the creature would say, speaking sone kind of unknown language. Miname would then fly up into the air to meet the creature face to face as she would prepare to fight. "Now you're asking for it", she says. Soon three more creatures would appear out of nowhere as all four monsters would now surround Miname before pouncing and attacking her with vicious blows. "YAAAAH!", she yells as she releases her ki around her to get the creatures off of her. Miname would then punch one of the creatures in its face before elbowing the other behind her to knock them back. She would then grab the throat of another and repeatedly punch it in the face. As she would assault the creature, the last monster would then attempt to attack her, but, she would see it coming and kick it right in it's gut. Seeing Miname's power the creatures would flee as they started to fly away. "Wa haci thi gurle cullod Tamara", one of the creatures would say before fleeing with the others and alarming Miname. "Tamara!", Miname says realizing she might be in trouble. She would then pursue the creatures as she would telepathically talk to Natch in her head. "Uncle Natch, these creatures...they've got Tamara". "What?", "Who?", Natch thinks as he telepathically talks to Miname as well. "They were these wolf creatures that spoke some unknown language", she thinks as she continues to pursue the creatures. "I think I may know who", Natch thinks. "Follow them and we'll follow your ki signature". "Right", Miname responds as she follows the creatures. A Walk in the City Leo is seen walking the city, carefree, with his arms behind his head. "If only I'd find any Yujis to slaughter. 'Cause this is just boring." Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas